Cremia's Surprise!
by roaxes
Summary: Cremia after links hard work and her own ambitions believe link deserves an reward. Notes: Young link is 10, Cremia is 17 in this fanfiction. This is my first story I have ever written, I believe I personally did horrible but i'd like to hear what you guys think! :) All characters in this fanfiction are created by Nintendo! *Rated M just in case.*
1. Cremia's Surprise!

**Cremias surpise!**

Ever since link arrived to Termina, he could always find a place to stay at Romani Ranch. Cremia though, ever since he became a regular guest, has always felt bad for always having link sleep in the shed with the cows as they did not have enough room in their house. One day Link came back on another annual visit possibly to play with romani as usual and help out around the ranch which earned him his stay.

"Hard working and honest for his age.." Cremia on many times couldn't help but think every time she watched link helping to lift hay or crates alike to their proper places.

After a hard days work and playing with Romani link worn out made his way to the shed to go to bed. Cremia took Romani to bed as well.

"Have I forgotten something?" She thought to herself going downstairs.

"Oh the milk! I left them in the shed!"

Opening the shed door quietly as to not wake Link, Cremia tiptoed to the far end corner of the shed where she left a crate of romanis ranch prized milk. But as she was about to pick up the crate, a strong urge seemd to pull her head to face the direction of the sleeping youth.

He seemed so innocent and cute worn out lounging in the cot. After losing Kafei to Anju her heart seemed like it was broken in two. But ever since Linked arrived she seemed to have strong feelings toward him that she tried to keep to herself. At last she just couldn't stand it any longer. Putting the milk crate down she slowly walked over to the sleeping figure and laid down almost touching him.

"I can't believe im about to do this.." she thought to herself while tapping the boy awake.

"Hrmmmm" Link said under his breath after being awoken in the middle of the night. "Cremia?"

"Hello Link." She said. "Ever since you've been helping out around the ranch I have felt you needed an reward of some sort, I can't really explain."

"I don't need an reward. I'm just happy to help out and I love it here!" he said excitingly.

This gave Cremia a very warm feeling as she stared at the boy warmly.

"I know but this reward will get a load off my chest, you know?" She said cleverly.

"Well if it's going to help you I will accept!" Link said grinning.

Giggling Cremia said slowly "Oh Link... well her it goes.."

And slowly cremia sat on her hands and knees lifting one leg over to the other side of the boy.

"Cr Cremia what are you doing?" The young boy said confused.

"Giving you your reward!" Cremia whispered to his ear as she brought her body down on top of him smothering him with her breasts.

"*Mph!* said link as he tried to say something.

Cremia couldn't help but laugh naughty with each thrust of her laugh stuffing his head even deeper into her cleavage.

"I can't believe i'm doing this to him." she thought to her self.

when his small struggle stopped she plopped his head out between her breasts she lowered his face to him eye to eye, links closed but still seemingly surprised, cremia soft and loving.

Cremia lowered her head planting a kiss on his lips. closing her eyes then got herself up smoothing her shirt out and said to the boy;

"You have been a great help in the ranch and have made me very happy. Please visit us whenever you have the time to!" she said smiling at his unconscious figure and walking out the shed with the crate of milk she neglected.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought! This was my first story remember. x3 I personally think I rushed it at the end.**


	2. Was it a dream?

Because many of you have asked for it, I decided to continue this story rather then make it a oneshot! Thank you for your support! :D

I find that to many fanfictions have Link to forward, I'd rather have him be the shy one or the objectful one of an relation ship.

In this chapter Link awakes from what he believes to be a dream until he finds that Cremia seems to be rather affectionate of him lately afterwards..

* * *

Waking up from what felt like a dream, Link sat up groggy, nearly running into one of the cows in his tired steps. Opening the door he was immediately blinded by the light.

"Was I asleep for that long?" He said to himself as the sun was already up in the sky. He still found himself looking up at the moon periodically to make sure it was still normal. His adventures took alot out of him that it was almost too good to be true to just come and visit Romani ranch.

Cremia and Romani was eating lunch when they heard the door creek, and with sloppy steps link stumpled it.

"Well look who finally awoke!" Said Romani rather annoyed at wanting to see link earlier in the morning.

"Good morning Link!" greeted Cremia smiling and pushing Links lunch forward. As Link sat down he caught himself staring at Cremia and blushing, he decided not to talk about his dream no matter how real it seemed.

"How long are ya staying grasshopper?" Romani asked as if by tradition every time he visits.

"I don't know, till tomorrow maybe.." He answered regretting the long travel back to Hyrule.

"But you only just got here!" Whined Romani making a pout face to Link. "Please stay!"

Link trying hard to avoid her glance eventually scumbed and agreed to stay two more days.

Later outside while romani and link were playing shooting at balloons Cremia thought to herself; "I wonder how far I can go without making him too uneasy..

When it was becoming mid-day she rounded up the two.

"Okay Link, Romani" She said to the two, "We got a busy day, Clocktown is running low on supplies on our products! Romani you check the hens for any eggs, Link it's time I teach you how to milk a cow!" Both nodded in agreement, Romani ran toward the chickens while Link stood by Cremia.

Looking down at the boy and smiling she said; "Okay Link lets get milking!" Taking the boy by the hand she led him to a cow near the Romani Ranch gates.

"Okay sit here." She said pulling a small stool next to the cow, link did as he was told.

"Now what I want you to do is grab two of her udders and squeeze with one hand going down then relax and squeeze the other and down" You try!

Link tried as he turned but as he squeezed the cow let out a moo of pain.

"Here don't squeeze two hard." She said squatting down behind the boy and grabbing his hands. "Like this!" She gently moved his hands up and down controlling his squeezing

Link may have been taught well if it wasn't for the fact that it seemed like Cremia's breasts were intentionally knocking into the back of his head.

After awhile link got the hang of it and afterwards as it was nearing night, they walked the buckets of milk back to the farm. As Link put down one bucket, Cremia stepped in front of him bending down to put another one down, coincidentally bringing her butt right up close to his face. Awed then blushing furiously Link took a few steps back tripping on his mattress, Right where She wanted him..

"Oh are you okay Link?" She said bending down to him.

"Yea i'm okay" He replied wiping dust off his tunic.

"Link, you know what?"

"Hm?" he said looking up at her.

"Were alone in here and I think it's getting kind of hot.." She said smoothly.

"Okay, lets go outside!" He suggested.

Seemingly not to have heard his suggestion Cremia started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Uhm Cremia?" He said edging a little bit away, This scene was starting to look almost familiar. Then a shirt flew onto his face.

"Phew so much better!" Cremia let out of her breath exposing link to her almost naked upper body.

"Wha?!" Link said blushing once again.

"Why Link you look like you're burning up! Lets get you cooled down!" Cremia said bending down planting her breasts right into his face while edging his tunic off him leaving him with only his shorts.

"C-cremia you're getting a little close.." Link said studdering over his words making Cremia almost squeal.

"Oh i'm sorry link!" She said acting embarrassed slowly stepping backwards. "Whoops!" She said tripping falling on top of the boy knocking the breath out of him.

"Link.." She said getting up and sitting on his torso.

"ug...hm?" Link said looking up.

"I've been very lonely and bored doing the same old after kafei went with the likes of Anju..." she said leaning down putting her breasts on to his upper chest. "You wouldn't want me to just sit here and mope all day would you? After all you've been such a great help and I felt there should be a little excitement after all this effort." She whimpered.

"I-I'm sorry C- cremia" he said trying to catch his breath from under her weight.

"Well then lets have a little fun then!" She said to the boy under her.

Link knew this was going to be a very abnormal night for him.

It wasn't until then that our little hero realized he wasn't dreaming yesterday.


	3. Plans Ruined

My third chapter :D

I got a beta reader now ^.^ But nearing Christmas just couldn't wait to post since I might be delayed before working on my storys. I hope I got all the errors passed.

* * *

Link watched wide eye'd at the grown woman sitting on top of his chest, taking his breath away with each wiggle or movement she made. She put a hand to his cheek looking at him watching his emotions.

"So are you ready?" asked him, though she was ready regardless of the answer. She turned in a manner where he was now facing her back and she was facing his legs.

"Cremia what are you doing" Asked link who felt her hands on his waist. She was grabbing the hems of his shorts.

"Well here we go.." Cremia said slowly pulling the shorts down. But as she was about to reveal anything she heard the shed door start to open.

"AH it must be Romani!" she panicked looking for her shirt and hiding behind some big Romani Ranch crates. Link pulled up his shorts still wide eye'd about what was just about to happened when Romanis whispered voice erupted the silence.

"Liiink" She whispered loudly. "Are you awake!"

"Yeah" He said back to her.

"Come on I want to show you something!" She said grabbing his arm and practically dragging him out of the shed into the open night.

"Phew that was close..." Cremia sighed. "But she ruined everything!...But where would Romani be taking him at this time of hour?!"

"Come on, over here!" Romani motioned for link on a hill near the ranch.

Climbing on the hill link was overblown to be able to view almost all of Termina from one hidden hill.

"Woow" Link said surprised at not finding a hill like this on his previous adventure.

"Isn't it beautiful!" Romani said staring towards Clocktown. "But that's not what I wanted to show you." Romani pointed toward the sky to show a rare aurora in the sky just around the previously dangerous moon making it seem innocent and very pretty. There the two youths stared at the sky and its wonders. Romani slowly inched her hand towards links, but just as she was going to grab his hand he lifted it up pointing at a shooting star.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the hill Cremia was watching them in silence. If she didn't have to wait for Romani to go to bed... in fact it's already her bed time. She'll have to wait when their near the ranch to give her a little talk about that, then it will only be Link and Cremia all alone.

After what seemed like forever for Cremia, the two children started walking down the hill toward the ranch, Cremia quickly took a shortcut so she could cut them off at the house.

"Romaniii!" She said sternly as they just made it to the house. Romani stared innocently at her sister. "Do you know what time it is! You should be going to bed, and waking up poor link like that!"

"But Cremia!" Romani started to yell objectively at her sister, but Cremia would have none of it.

"Off to bed!" She said and marched Romani upstairs leaving Link speechless in the dining room. Link rather than intrude on them decided to head back to the shed to sleep on his mattress.

Cremia after finally getting Romani back to bed was to tired herself to see Link again and ended up falling asleep ruining her plans of "rewarding Link" She called it out of guiltless of corrupting him.

Link awoke on his second day at the Ranch, knowing he was late on returning to Hyrule. He had to get to Hyrule as soon as he could. He got up with a piece of paper intending on leaving a note. But as he got there the front door closed. Someone else was awake, he couldn't just sneak off now. He turned toward the door he just entered and saw Cremia. But it wasn't Cremia that shocked him, it was what she was wearing that did. She was in her underwear that left a little too much visible for the young boy.

"Were you planning on leaving?" Cremia asked an exaggerated whimper.

"Yup, I'm kind of behind schedule" the young boy replied nervously trying to avoid staring at her. Unfortunately she grabbed his head thrusting his head into her breasts as if it was a good bye hug. But she had other plans. Lifting her bra and putting it over the boy's head, she successfully smothered the boy between her breasts to muffle any shocked yells from him.

"That'll keep him from waking up Romani.." She said to herself inching him away from the house to somewhere more private for the two of them. When she finally made it to her location she freed the boys head causing him to collapse into the ground gasping for air. When the world stopped spinning, he noticed they were on the very hill him and Romani were the night before.

"Romanis not going to bother us this time" She said shaking a bottle of sleeping pills in front of him.

"Bu-but Cremia I need to get going n-" He tried to say but she put a finger to his lips.

"This will be well worth the wait" winking at him.

This time she hurriedly removed the boys clothes.

"Now is the time..." She said. She quickly pulled down the last thing, his shorts revealing his not quite mature penis.

"Oh...well look at that!" She said marveling at it.

Link tried to grab for his clothes but Cremia kicked them away from him.

"I've been wait for this ever the day you saved are supply from those sick bandits...You got yourself a new admirer.." Cremia said as she started stripping out of her own clothes, keeping the boy pinned with one knee to the ground.

"Now it's only the dress.." She said winking, removing her knee off him she stuck her naked breasts into his face and bending upwards to remove the dress to make sure there was no chance of him running.

Now both completely nude, Cremia inspected the scene to assure herself nothing would interrupt them this time.

Positioning herself hovering just above him, she finally stared the boy in the eyes for a moment then lowered herself down on to his waiting privates.


End file.
